In recent years, as disclosed in patent literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Number Heisei 11-274671), there are items for forming circuit elements such as wiring patterns, coils, capacitors, resistors and active elements onto boards by jetting one of materials such as conductive material, insulating material, dielectric material, or resistor body material onto a board using an inkjet method.